


Product Testing

by Kesmai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kesmai/pseuds/Kesmai
Summary: After Hermione tests the Weasley's latest product it has a a flaw she didn't foresee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Product Testing

Product Testing

As Hermione Granger sat in the Wizengamot listening to them debate her latest Creature rights Bill whilst trying desperately not to squirm she though hard about the life choices that had led her to this point. She loved Ron he was truly her best friend and she really wanted to support him in his career but when it impacted on her work like this she really wanted to Adava him! She should never have promised to try out his new sex toy, she should never have tried it before she was due to work but she hadn’t had sex in so long she though a good orgasm would help before her big moment in front of the whole Wizengamot.

She tried to unobtrusively shift slightly to make sitting more comfortable but succeeded in making things worse; the dildo in her pussy shifted slightly and the vibrations were now hitting a new spot inside her. She let out a low moan which drew the attention of several members of the WIzengamot and renewed her thoughts of casting an unspeakable when Kingsley Shaklebolt spoke 

“Hermione do you have something more to add to the debate before we vote?” he queried “Please stand up and take the floor”

Hermione mentally cursed Ron as she got to her feet, the new sex toy he was helping develop for Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes new Witch Range took her movement as encouragement to up the pace of its vibrations and the move from standing to sitting had drove it deeper into her. Hermione really had no idea what she said to the esteemed members of the WIzengamot for her final statement her only focus was on holding back the orgasm that was rising inside of her. She thanked Merlin for the wizarding robes she was wearing as she was sure that the wetness from between her legs must be down to her knees by now. She moved back to her seat and it took all her energy not to pant and moan as the toy changed its rhythm again causing her walls to clench around it.

The Wizengamot voted and her bill was passed; several of the members came over to congratulate her but she remained seated and still as a statue desperately trying not to orgasm in front of a room of crusty old wizards. As the room emptied she tried to work out the best way to get out of there so she could floo home and finally come. The room was quiet and she looked up to see it was emptied apart from her and one other person. Draco Malfoy leaned against the desk a few feet away from her and was looking at her with a calculated stare.

“Well done Granger; looks like the Merfolk will get the rights to clean water and to the lakes they live in. I thought you would be running out of her to celebrate with Potter and Weasley but here you are still sitting still as a statue almost as if someone has cast a Petrificus on you; come to think of it you seemed a little distracted on that last speech. Do I need to take you to St Mungos?” he drawled before stepping forward, grabbing her hand and lifting her into a standing position.

The movement undid her; as she fell forward his seeker reflexes allowed her to catch her and pull her against his chest. Her hips snapped forward grinding against his thigh, her hands clung to his robes and she moaned his name breathily as her walls rhythmically clamped around the vibrating dildo lodged inside her. Her head dropped to his chest as she gasped for breath, trying to compose herself.

“What the Hell? Granger are you OK?” Draco looked down at her in concern

She took a deep breath as the last tremors of the orgasm shivered through her “God that was good” she gasped before trying to move out of Malfoys grasp.  
He held on tighter seeming to be genuinely concerned about her for the moment “Granger what the hell was that? Do you need a Healer?”

Hermione looked up at Malfoy “If you don’t recognise an orgasm you don’t deserve the nickname Slytherin Sex God you got given in Hogwarts” she chuckled

“Orgasm? Here? That’s not what I expected from a Gryffindor Bookworm” his eyes dilated slightly as he looked down at her, his crotch reacted quicker to the information than his mind as it tried to process what she had just admitted.

“Yes here, it wasn’t exactly planned but what better way to celebrate my bill passing.” She replied cheekily.

“Well I could have helped you out if you had asked.” He replied with his trademark smirk, she could feel the start of his erection pressing against her.

“Maybe next time Malfoy – for now I need to have a chat with the Weasley’s about their latest product. They really need to invent a way to remove it!” With that she stalked past Malfoy leaving him to adjust his crotch at the memory of the golden girl orgasming in his arms.


End file.
